


Virgil Strikes Again

by LadyJaguar



Series: Minific300 [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Fluff, Henrik has a cat, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, minific300, patching a wound, short and sweet, tripledrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/pseuds/LadyJaguar
Summary: Part of the Minific300 series. The challenge on Tumblr was to put our favourite ships in intimate, non-sexual situations.This is a bit silly and fluffy, but I guess that's where I'm at right now.





	Virgil Strikes Again

John stomped down the driveway on a hot summer morning, wearing cut-off denim shorts and not much else, dragging two bins behind him.

Henrik watched as he came back up the drive and picked up the paper bin. It was full and very heavy, but John was stronger than his small frame would suggest. Henrik enjoyed watching his muscles tense as he picked up the box and start back down the drive.

Virgil, their large Maine Coon cat, chose that moment to wind himself around John’s legs. Henrik winced as John yelped, sprawling on the ground, surrounded by waste paper.

He ran outside and picked up the paper, then went to assist John.

“That bloody cat is trying to kill me,” John groaned as he tried to sit up. Both knees were bloodied and bruised.

“Hold on.” Henrik scooped him up and carried him into the house. His time at the gym had been paying off too.

He set John down at the kitchen table and fetched the first aid kit, pausing to fetch an unopened bottle of spring water from the fridge.

He knelt before him on the floor and snapped on latex gloves. “Hold still.”

John smiled suggestively and stroked his hair. “I might have to fall over more often.”

Henrik gave him a terse look and dabbed each graze with cotton wool, dampened with sterile water.

“Ow, Jesus…” John squirmed.

“Don’t be a baby.” Henrik gently washed the scraped skin on both knees, carefully removing the specks of dirt. He patted each graze dry and sprayed antiseptic on the wounds, ignoring John’s curses at the sting.

“Serves you right for wearing unsuitable attire outside.”

John inspected his grazed knees. “People will just assume they’re carpet burns.”

He laughed as Henrik blushed to the roots of his hair.

 


End file.
